memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Patrick Stewart
thumb|Patrick Stewart als Captain Jean-Luc Picard Patrick Hewes Stewart, OBE (* 13. Juli 1940 in Mirfield, Yorkshire, England) spielt den charismatischen Captain Jean-Luc Picard in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Er ist mit der Drehbuchautorin Meredith Baer verlobt. Zuvor war er 25 Jahre mit der Choreographin Sheila Falconer verheiratet, von der er sich 1991 trennte. Sie haben zusammen 2 Kinder. Die jungen Jahre Patricks Kindheit kann man nicht gerade als glücklich bezeichnen und seine Familie war alles andere als wohlhabend. Sein Elternhaus war arm und gewaltsam. Seine Mutter, eine Weberin, zog ihn auf und versuchte ihn vor dem Vater zu schützen. Sein Vater war acht Jahre lang mit der Armee in Indien gewesen. Er kehrte 1933 nach Hause zurück, verließ seine Familie aber bald schon, um im zweiten Weltkrieg für das Vaterland zu kämpfen. Patrick war der einzige Sohn der Familie der nie Wehrdienst leistete. Trevor, der vier Jahre ältere Bruder meinte, dass ihr Vater den Rang eines Seargent Majors nicht bekommen hätte, ohne ein Zuchtmeister zu sein, daher gab es auch gewisse Regeln zu Hause. Mein Zuhause wurde geführt wie ein Regimentskasino – viel Disziplin, Ordnung und Organisation. Ich hatte die saubersten Fingernägel der Schule, weil mein Vater sie jeden Morgen inspizierte. So war anfangs die Schauspielerei eine Flucht aus den Zwängen des Vaters. Es war ein Grund, eine Entschuldigung, das Haus zu verlassen. Stewarts Schauspielkarriere begann bereits im Alter von 12 Jahren, als er einen achtzigtägigen Schauspielkurs besuchte, auf den viele Auftritte auf lokalen Bühnen folgten. Einer der Gründe, warum ich mit zwölf oder dreizehn mit der Schauspielerei angefangen habe, war dass ich die Bühne und die Möglichkeit, in andere Persönlichkeiten zu schlüpfen, als viel sicherer und angenehmer empfand als mein eigenes Dasein. Meine eigenen Probleme fingen immer dann an, wenn der Vorhang fiel. Das Bühnenleben hatte immer einen Anfang, eine Mitte und ein Ende. Ich fühlte mich dann immer wesentlich sicherer. Genau gesagt hab ich schon immer meine Schwierigkeiten gehabt, mich auf der Bühne gehen zu lassen oder überhaupt mich von starken Gefühlen kontrollieren zu lassen, hatte Probleme, gefühlsbetonte Szenen realistisch zu spielen. Jetzt, mit 55, versuche ich etwas gelassener zu wirken. Ich habe jetzt mehr Kontrolle über mein Leben und kann so mehr Risiken in meiner Schauspielerei eingehen. Mit 15 verließ er die Schule, um Reporter zu werden, doch sein Arbeitgeber stellte fest, dass er mehr schauspielerisch tätig war, als journalistisch. Deshalb stellte er ihm nach nicht mal einem Jahr ein Ultimatum: Entweder Schauspiel, oder Journalismus. Stewart entschied sich für ersteres und versuchte sich fortan als professioneller Bühnenschauspieler. 1957 heuerte Stewart für zwei Jahre an der Bristol Old Vic Theatre School an, wo er seinen Yorkshire-Akzent ablegte und sein Talent ausbaute. Die Bühnenkarriere Im August 1959 gab er am Theatre Royal in Lincold sein Bühnendebüt als professioneller Schauspieler im Stück Treasure Island, wo er den Morgan verkörperte. Stewart war schon sehr früh kahl, was ihm aber keinesfalls hinderlich war, obwohl er so schlecht für junge Figuren geeignet war. Er machte aus der Not eine Tugend und konnte mit Hilfe von Toupets sowohl junge, als auch alte Personen verkörpern, was seine Vielseitigkeit erhöhte. So war er auch nie ohne Arbeit. 1967 wurde er Mitglied der Royal Shakespeare Company. In dieser Tätigkeit stellte er u.a. die Figuren König Johann, Shylock, Heinrich IV., Cassius, Titus Andronicus, Oberon, Leontes, Enobarbus, Touchstone und Launce dar. Nachdem er sich bereits einen weltweiten Namen als Shakespeare-Darsteller gemacht hatte, schlug Stewart erfolgreich die Brücke zum Fernsehen. Seine Liebe zu Shakespeare wirkte auch bis auf Star Trek aus: in der Folge spielt er auf eigenen Wunsch den Shakespear-Charakter Michael Williams ohne dafür als Darsteller gelistet zu werden. Film und Fernsehen Schon vor seiner Arbeit für Star Trek sammelte er Erfahrungen in Science-Fiction-Produktionen. Patrick Stewart spielte in dem Film Der Wüstenplanet von David Lynch im Jahr 1984 mit. Stewarts erste Fernsehrolle war gleich die des Captain Picard in der Serie Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert, die ihm einige Nominierungen als bester Schauspieler bei den American Television Awards und der Screen Actors Guild einbrachte. An die Rolle kam er durch Zufall. Er gab eine Vorlesung an der University of California in Los Angeles (UCLA), an der auch ein Produzent von Paramount teilnahm. Ursprünglich war er eigentlich für die Rolle des Data vorgemerkt. Auch in den vier Kinofilmen der Next Generation spielte er den Captain Picard. Für seine Regiearbeit an erhielt er den Emmy Award. Weitere Rollen von Patrick Steward, deren Figur und Geschichte in Star Trek vorkommen, waren König Richard in Robin Hood: Helden in Strumpfhosen (1993), Captain Ahab in Moby Dick (1998), wofür er sogar eine Emmy und eine Golden-Globe-Nominierung als bester Schauspieler erhielt und Ebenezer Scrooge in Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte (1999) wofür er ebenfalls für den Screen Actors Guild Award und den Saturn Award nominiert wurde. über eben diese Figur gesprochen hatte.}} Seit 2000 spielt er den Professor Charles Xavier in den X-Men-Filmen. Außerdem wurde bestätigt, dass er im Prequel Magneto mitspielen wird, an der Seite von Ian McKellen und Rebecca Romijn. Desweiteren ist nicht zu erwarten, dass er in den kommenden Star-Trek-Filmen mitwirken wird. Auszeichnungen * Oliver Award für seine Darstellung des Shylock * 1993 Emmy für beste Regie in einer SciFi-Serie für * 1995 Screen Writers Guilt Award als bester Schauspieler in einer Dramaserie. * 1996 Will Award in Anerkennung seiner Bühnenkarriere, eine prestigeträchtige Auszeichnung vom Shakespeare Theatre in Washington, D.C. * 1996 Grammy für das beste Hörbuch für seine Arbeit an Prokofievs Peter und der Wolf * 1996 Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame * 2001 Orden des Britischen Königreichs (Order of the British Empire) durch Queen Elizabeth II. Weitere Zitate *Es gibt Leute, die sagen, es sei erstrebenswerter, auf dem Kapitänssessel der USS Enterprise zu sitzen, als auf dem Thron Englands. Patrick Stewart, über eine seiner letzten Rollen bei der Royal Shakespeare Company, König Heinrich IV. Externe Links * * Stewart Patrick Stewart Patrick Stewart Patrick cs:Patrick Stewart en:Patrick Stewart es:Patrick Stewart fr:Patrick Stewart nl:Patrick Stewart pl:Patrick Stewart